Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral portion processing device and a peripheral portion processing method for processing a peripheral portion of a substrate using a processing liquid.
Description of Related Art
In a substrate processing apparatus, a substrate horizontally supported by a spin chuck is rotated. In this state, a processing liquid is discharged from a nozzle to a substantially center portion of an upper surface of the substrate, whereby the processing liquid is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate. Thereafter, predetermined thermal processing is performed, so that a thin film made of the processing liquid is formed on the surface of the substrate. In the case where the thin film is formed at a peripheral portion of the substrate, when a transport device that transports the substrate holds the peripheral portion of the substrate, the film is stripped off and becomes particles. The processing liquid is supplied to the entire surface of the substrate, and then processing for removing the processing liquid at the peripheral portion of the substrate is performed (see JP 2001-110712 A, for example).
In a coating film removal device described in JP 2001-110712 A, a position of the peripheral portion of the substrate held by the spin chuck is detected by a detection mechanism. In this state, the spin chuck is rotated by 360°, whereby a rotation phase of the spin chuck and a corresponding position of the peripheral portion of the substrate are acquired. A rinse liquid is discharged from a rinse liquid discharge nozzle to the peripheral portion of the rotating substrate, whereby a resist liquid at the peripheral portion of the substrate is removed. During the discharge of the rinse liquid, positions of the spin chuck or the rinse liquid discharge nozzle are adjusted by an alignment mechanism such that a positional deviation of the peripheral portion of the substrate due to the rotation of the spin chuck is compensated.